


Iron Heart

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fic Exchange, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione is working with S.H.E.I.L.D. to take time away from London and her broken heart. Tony Stark is hiding a broken hard behind a sharp wit and snarky comments. What would happen if they let each other in?





	Iron Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Written for #BunnyBounce18 in Hermione's Haven
> 
> Prompt:  
> Crossover Universe: HP/Marvel  
> Pairing Options: Hermione/Clint OR Hermione/Bruce OR Hermione/Tony  
> Asking For: Fluff, Humor, Smut  
> Scenario: Hermione decides that she's had enough of dating, so of course that's when she finds the perfect man. Now, she has to try and not fall in love while at the same time falling helplessly in love.  
> Kinks: Closet kisses, lots of wooing, Hermione's friends knowing she's in love before she does.  
> Squicks: Ron Bashing, Blood play, watersports, pedophilia  
> Additional Notes: I really want to see the guy trying to woo her like crazy and the more she fights the more she falls for him. Make her suffer (in a good way). Smut is appreciated but not required.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/40242728945/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“That man is infuriating,” Hermione shook her head as she closed the door to her office. She knew she had been taking a risk when she had agreed to be the liaison between the Ministry and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury was easy to work with. Tony Stark was not. He was especially infuriating since Pepper had left. Nothing was ever right and no one had the ability to do anything up to his standards. Today, had been no exception. “Hey, Point Break, can you not break thing with that … Yo, Legolas, watch where you're pointing that thing … Capcicle, when you get back from 1945 we will talk about how you need to answer your phone …” But today had taken the cake. Hermione was quietly working in her office when he had wandered in. “So, Smarts, when are you going to use that wand of yours to do something useful.”

It had taken all of her control not to hex him on the spot. Tony stark was one of the most arrogant people she had ever met. He expected everything to be done his way, on his timeline. She was not going to oblige him. She had her own timeline and she was not Pepper Potts. Right now, she had a deadline that even he could not change. She had an owl from Kingsley asking when she was going to be finished with the amendments to the Cooperation agreement would be complete. She would have had them done last week, if it weren’t for Tny. Stubborn, single minded, snarky Tony Stark. He wanted everything to be to his advantage and he was worse than a dragon with a toothache when he did not get his way. She was tempted to use a full body bind on him, but she was sure he would still find a way to talk. Hermione continued to grumble under her breath as she sat down at her desk to write. 

Hermione sat down her quill and looked over the documents she had just finished. Surely, even Mr. Grumpy Pants would not have any issue with what she had finally come up with. Rubbing the tense muscles in her neck, she began to think about heading back to her flat in the Avengers Tower. “So, Smarts, are you going to eat or do you just live on pixie dust.”

“Mr. Stark, I see you still do not understand how to knock,” Hermione replied as she reached for her wand. “I do eat and you need to be careful. I have been researching new hexes to help get rid of irritating pests.”

“Hold on, Smarts. I just wanted to ask if you to join me for dinner,’ Tony eased himself away from the doorframe. “You have been working in herre since noon and it is after seven.”

“As much as I appreciate the offer, Mr. Stark, I have an appointment with my bosses in London in twenty minutes and I need to get to my Floo.” Hermione gathered documents and wand from her desk and headed towards the door. “You can move out of the way, or I can move you. Take your pick.”

Tony stepped back and let her leave her office. “Okay. Ms. Granger. Can I have something delivered to your apartment then? You do need to eat.”

“Thank you for the offer. Mr. Stark. I have food in my flat and I can cook.” With a wave of her wand, Hermione apparated to her apartment.

Hermione settled into her couch and stared at the fire burning in the fireplace. Her Floo call to Kingsley had not been as bad as she had feared. It was looking like she was going to be finished with the amendments in the next week or two. So, once again, she had some decisions to make. 

Her decision to come here had been fueled by here need to get away from memories. Her break up with Ron had like watching a wall slowly crumble. Little thing going wrong until nothing was right. Her flat in London, his shop in Diagon Alley, their favorite spots in the city. It seemed like she saw him everywhere after he was gone. So, she decided on a change in scenery. 

Hermione fell asleep on the couch. She dreamed of London for the first time in months. She saw friends laughing and when she saw Ron with his arms around Draco, it didn’t hurt anymore. She woke up slightly confused though. She had seen herself holding hands with someone but she had not seen his face before she was woken by the alarm on her mobile. Was she really ready to take that step? Who’s hand was she holding?

Hermione was distracted all day by the vision of the hand she had been holding in her dream. It did not look like any hand she had paid attention to. It was too pale to belong to Thor or Loki and it was too soft to belong to Steve. Maybe she would dream of him again tonight. Did she really want to walk down that road again? Did she want to risk her heart after she had finally mended it? 

Hermione continued to try to work at her desk. Every noise that could possibly happen drew her attention away from the sentence she had been trying to write for the last twenty minutes. Tony voice calling out insults and directing the operations of his companies in the office next to her seemed the biggest distraction of them all. She did not mean to hear his half of his conversation with Pepper. He sounded hurt. She didn’t think he had a heart so hearing him sound as broken as she felt when she had arrived her had been a surprise. He could be a self-centered egomaniac but he was also a generous man when the world was not looking. 

Hermione dreamed of him again that night. She still could not see his face but she could feel the calluses as he held her hand. They were not where she expected them to be. They were on his fingertips and where his palm and fingers met. Almost like he worked with hand tools often. She had woken up before she got a look at his face. She could feel his breath on her neck and smell his aftershave, but she could not place the voice that whispered in her ear or the hand that she held. Who was this man and why was he in her dreams? She had hated Divination but Professor Trelawney was right - dreams should never been ignored. 

“So, Smarts, when are you going to dinner with me?” Hermione scratched her quill against the parchment she had been writing on. This was not the first time Tony had startled her but it was the first time he had made her ruin what she was working on. 

“I was working on the final draft of our agreement, Mr. Stark,” she snarled. “But, now, thanks to your lovely interruption, I will be rewriting this document before I can leave for the evening. It has to be written in magical ink for it to legally binding in both worlds.” Hermione snapped her fingers and watched as a bluebell flame started on the hem of his pants. “You may want to check on that.”

Tony looked down at his shoe and watched the bluebell flame begin to crawl up his pant leg. “Not cool, Smarts. I was going to ask you to dinner.” He turned and walked out of her office, beating at the flames that continued to crawl up his pants. Hermione’s laughter drifted out into the hallway as he returned to his office.

Hermione spent the rest of the evening redoing the documents Tony had caused her to ruin. She had to make a couple of versions because she kept making mistakes. Her mind kept wandering to the look in his eyes as he watched the bluebell flame creep up his leg. The twinkle in his eyes as he teased and the surprise when she struck back. Tony Stark confused her. He was a mix of child and man. He was a puzzle someone needed to figure out. She did not have time for puzzles. Especially when those puzzled tugged at her heart.

The next few days passed quietly. Hermione had sent the documents to Nick Fury for his approval. She would Floo them to Kingsley when Fury returned them and then she would have to think about what she wanted to do next. S.H.IE.L.D. had asked her to stay and begin training with them. Harry had Floo’ed and asked her to come back to the Ministry. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do. She need time away from the office to think.

“So, Smarts, what are your plans for the weekend? Now that you are not covered in paper and ink?” Tony asked as he sauntered into her office and sat on the corner of her desk.

“Researching hexes to get rid of pests,” Hermione answered without looking up from the parchment she was reading. She did not want him to notice how her heart rate had picked up when he entered the room. It had started doing that lately. “By the way, how are the pants you wore the other day?”

“Not nice. Smarts. Those were expensive pants and that little blue flame of yours left a mess.” Tony stood up and walked towards the door. “Come with us to the Adirondacks this weekend. Bring your books and maybe have some fun. I promise, I don’t bite … unless you ask me too.”

Hermione stared at the door as Tony’s laughter drifted back to her. What was that? Was he flirting with her? Why did it intrigue her rather than repulse her? Maybe a weekend away was what she needed. She needed to figure out what was going on. Hermione scratched a note on a scrap of parchment and folded it into a butterfly. Then, she enchanted it to fly to Tony’s office and burn with bluebell flame after he read it. It could be fun to play with the prankster.

Hermione dreamed of him again that night. She was tired from packing and preparing for her trip but she was excited to go. She had not been to the Avengers compound in the Adirondacks and she could use the fresh air. The dream was still running through her mind. She felt his hands in hers and his beard rubbed against her neck as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Come find me, love” had whispered through the dream as she had begun to awaken. The voice still floated through her mind as she waited for her ride to the helipad. Why did that voice remind her of Tony? Was she falling for that irritating man? She did not have time to lose her heart.

Tony was waiting for her at the helicopter. “Ready to fly, Smarts? No flames allowed in the air,” he reached out his hand to help her get into the helicopter. Hermione took his hand as a memory of his hand flashed through her mind. Surely not …

Hermione spent the rest of their flight trying to breath. Between the panic that flying always caused and the shock of recognizing the calluses on the hand from her dream, she didn’t remember most of the trip. Tony shook her shoulder when they landed. “Are you okay, Smarts? You seemed a little far away during the trip here.”

“I’m fine, Tony. I just don’t like to fly,” Hermione took his hand as he helped her from the helicopter. “I think i’ll go lay down for a little bit before everyone else gets here.”

“It’s just you and me this weekend, Hermione,” Tony put his hand in the center of her lower back as he lead her towards the large home they would be sharing for the weekend. “Take your time and get settled in. Food will be ready around six and we can eat by the fire and talk.”

Hermione took her time getting settled into the room Tony had lead her too. The house was beautiful and he had promised to call her when the food was ready. A nap really did sound like a good idea. The dream she had during her nap left her with more questions than answers.

She had dreamed of him, Tony Stark. They were sitting in the floor in front of a fireplace and talking in quiet tones. He was holding her and rubbing her shoulders as he talked about how Pepper had broken the heart no one thought he had. She talked about how shattered she had been when she had walked away from Ron. They shared stories from their pasts as they ate and dreams for their futures as they sipped wine and watched the fire burn. He kissed her forehead as she laid her head on his shoulder and watched the flames burn. She had not wanted to wake from that dream. But, she could smell food and her stomach began to rumble.

Tony meet her in the hall outside her room. “Ready for some food, Smarts?” he asked as he escorted her to the living room and a picnic that had been set out in front of the fireplace. “I promise not to bite,” he grinned as he helped her sit on the edge of the blanket.

Hermione and Tony talked and ate late into the evening. She had never lived out a dream before. She found herself falling for the scared little boy he hid behind his iron wit and biting sarcasm. The more time they spent talking, the more she did not want to leave. She also found herself wanting to let down the iron curtain she had tried to build around her heart. Could two broken hearts really heal each other? Could she take the chance?

She did not realize she had spoken those questions out loud until she felt his lips on hers. “Let me try, Hermione,” Tony whispered as he leaned in to sip at her lips. “Maybe our broken pieces will fit together and make a stronger heart to share.” 

Hermione woke the next morning, laying in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a pair of strong arms. Kisses on her shoulder and a rumble in her ear. “Good morning. Smarts. Care for breakfast in bed.”


End file.
